


Tramps like us (baby we were born to run)

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Blasphemy, Explicit Language, Idiots in Love, London, M/M, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Theft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Lauro & Edo as giovani punkettoni londinesi che tentano di sopravvivere come possono.“T’ha dato qualcosa qualche passante demmerda?”“Macché.”“Mannaggia. Dovevamo andare a King’s Cross, lì si fanno i soldi buoni.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Tramps like us (baby we were born to run)

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, un giorno qualcuno ha postato una foto di loro alla metro di Camden Town e io non c'ho capito più 'ncazzo.
> 
> Titolo di Bruce Sprinsgteen, usato principalmente perché c'è una vecchia fic del soccerdom che adoro che si intitola così (non mi ricordo l'autrice mannagg), dalle cui vibes ho un po' voluto farmi ispirare per questa AU e questo Lauro in particolare.
> 
> Dedicata a tutt* le mi* fellow intellectuals ♥
> 
> EDIT: la mia _better half_ ci ha blessatə tuttə con una grafica pazzesca ispirata a questa fic, correte a vederlaaaah (sta in fondo alla pagina).

Passa questa tipa, avrà sì e no diciassette anni, minigonna stretta e leggings strappati. Gli fa l’occhiolino da sotto il cappuccio tirato su e gli chiede da accendere. Lauro si innamora un po’. Ce l’ha sempre, da accendere, ma lo chiede in giro anche lui, per attaccare bottone e chiedere due spicci. Adesso però ha in tasca solo il suo bene più prezioso (il secondo in classifica, ok), uno zippo argentato che ha rubato mesi fa a un tizio con la faccia da stronzo a Chancery Lane, e non può tirarlo fuori così. Perciò fa di no con la testa e torna a farsi i cazzi propri. La tipa prosegue, delusa.

Edo torna cinque minuti dopo mangiando a bocca aperta da un pacchetto di patatine. Semina briciole ovunque, preziose briciole tutto intorno alla bocca, sulle mani, per terra. “E sta’ attento, stronzo,” gli dà il bentornato con affetto, rubandogli il sacchetto di mano. Quello si siede accanto a lui sulla coperta lercia facendo “uff” come un vecchio artritico - dopotutto l’umidità è quel che è, lì intorno - e appoggia la schiena al muro senza manco starlo a sentire.

“T’ha dato qualcosa qualche passante demmerda?”

“Macché.”

“Mannaggia. Dovevamo andare a King’s Cross, lì si fanno i soldi buoni.”

“Seh, mo’, a Victoria. Un posto con un po’ più di sbirri no?”

“Ma chettefrega degli sbirri, mica rompono il cazzo a noi, c’hanno da fare con gli immigrati adesso.”

“No, guarda. Infatti non c’hanno mai arrestato, ‘sti infami.”

“Vabbè ma che c’entra…”

Battibeccano sempre così quando si annoiano, cioè il novantasette percento del tempo. Edo imbraccia la chitarra a cui manca una corda e strimpella qualcosa. Un tizio sulla settantina gli lascia cinquanta pence, probabilmente mosso a compassione dalle ossa sporgenti delle ginocchia di Lauro. Sembra che non mangi da settimane, e in effetti, snack incastrati nei distributori a parte, Lauro davvero non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha messo qualcosa sotto i denti. “È meglio la birra, perché quella almeno ti idrata,” gli dice sempre Edo, che però notoriamente è un pazzo.

Dietro al prezioso zippo ci sono delle iniziali incise: M. L.. Edo ogni volta che lo vede usarlo gli tira fuori quella battuta di merda sul proprietario che sicuramente si chiama Mike Litoris. Ha ha ha, non fa ridere manco i polli. A Lauro invece piace perché le iniziali sono simili alle sue, e in più brucia sempre. Gli piacciono le cose che bruciano. Se potesse, darebbe fuoco a tutto, anche solo per l’estetica del gesto, e poi lo spegnerebbe pisciandoci sopra. Come Gulliver.

“Senti, io mo’ vado che c’ho un appuntamento galante,” che è la frase standard per dire che sta andando a tirare su un po’ di soldi a Liverpool Street.

“Oh no, no, Lauro, no dai, andiamo al Tesco qua dietro, ci prendiamo lo sconto cinque dita!”

“Al Tesco ormai ci chiamano per nome da quante volte c’hanno beccato. Comunque magari lì ci andiamo domani. Possiamo provare al Waitrose vicino casa, che dici?”

Edo ha un muso lungo il doppio di prima. “Dico che non mi piace per un cazzo quello che vai a fare, soprattutto se ci vai da solo.”

“Senti, stronzo, vuoi mangiare oppure no? Vuoi fumare oppure no? Lo vuoi un goccio di birra? Bene, servono questi,” Lauro fa il gesto universale che significa _soldi_ , “e stasera ce li porta questo,” conclude, indicandosi il culo.

Quello che sta andando a fare è la marchetta serale di routine in stazione. Per una strana congiunzione astrale, quella di Liverpool Street pullula di froci che cercano solo un bel twink a cui buttarlo in culo nei comodi cessi per poche sterline, e per una altrettanto strana coincidenza, Lauro incarna proprio il loro ideale.

Questo discorso lo fanno sempre, lo fanno continuamente. Edo non vuole che Lauro si procuri i soldi così, perché lo fa preoccupare, e se ti stuprano, e se ti menano, e se ti accoltellano, e se ti arrestano eccetera eccetera, una lagna che non finisce più. Se gli piacessero i rimproveri preoccupati, chiamerebbe sua madre.

Edo non gli risponde. Si limita a tirarlo per la fibbia slacciata del chiodo. Lo guarda come un cane bastonato, sto figlio di puttana. “Se mi guardi così ti arriva un cazzotto. Ti pare che mi sto andando a divertire?”

“No, e infatti mi chiedo--”

“E lasciami in pace,” sbotta Lauro, sempre più nero di umore, strattonando via la giacca. “Ci vediamo a casa.”

“Ti prego Là--” ma ormai Lauro è già a metà delle scale e non lo sente più. “Porcoddio.”

Il resto della serata Edoardo lo passa a suonare quella cazzo di chitarra di merda senza una corda, girando e rigirando sempre la stessa base blues. Raccoglie ben tre sterline e ci si compra una corda nuova e una birra, prima di rientrare a casa.

***

Lauro ha il cazzo di sto tizio in bocca, e non è neanche male. Sicuramente meglio del vecchio di prima, che schifo. Solo che sto stronzo si sta prendendo la libertà, mai concessagli, di tirarlo per i capelli, e se non avesse la bocca piena gli direbbe che per quello sono cinque sterline in più. Gli rovina la cresta e chissà dove lo trova un buon samaritano che gli presta del dentifricio come il gentiluomo di prima, che in cambio gli aveva solo voluto palpare il culo due minuti.

Questo qui insiste per venirgli in bocca (altre cinque sterline extra) e Lauro sputa tutto nel cesso. Lui si incazza perché voleva che ingoiasse, ma il nostro lo zittisce con un’occhiata di fuoco. Avrebbe anche un coltello nascosto negli anfibi, ma per ora gli basta la propria espressività come difesa. Il tizio non insiste e gli dà quello che gli deve. Un miracolo; di solito sti stronzi fanno tutti i poveretti, _ma non è che mi faresti lo sconto?_ , te lo do io lo sconto, vorrebbe dirgli mentre li pesta a sangue.

Alla fine Lauro torna su a Camden con il gran bottino di centoventi sterline e un piano per semisvaligiare Waitrose l’indomani. Si sente talmente ricco che paga addirittura il biglietto della metro.

A casa (se si può chiamare casa l’attico abbandonato che stanno occupando, finemente arredato con un materasso matrimoniale ammuffito e una poltrona che puzza d’alcol, oltre a varie cassette della frutta vuote messe a testa in giù, tutto gentilmente offerto dai cassonetti di Camden Town) (però, sì, chiamiamolo casa, visto che ci vivono le braccia di Edo), Lauro si toglie tutto tranne le mutande e si infila nel letto dove Edo sta leggendo qualcosa al cellulare. Non se lo sta cagando di striscio, probabilmente è ancora incazzato. Forse conosce un metodo per tirargli su il morale.

Senza dire niente, ma guardandolo con la sua migliore espressione di sfida, gli prende un polso e si infila la sua mano dentro i boxer. Edo sta per protestare quando sente le banconote frusciargli sotto le dita. Le tira fuori tutte, le conta, poi le dispone accanto al letto. Nel frattempo Lauro è già barzotto, ma non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di strusciarglisi addosso come una cagnetta, perciò si limita a fissarlo in silenzio.

Edo ha la matita più sciolta del solito sotto agli occhi, segno che forse ha pianto, o forse ha riso fino alle lacrime, vallo a sapere. Visto come si sono salutati prima, Lauro propende per la prima ipotesi, ma con lui non c’è mai niente di certo, ed è precisamente per questo che si è innamorato di sto stronzo, anni fa.

Come ogni dolce favola punk, la loro idilliaca storia d’amore inizia con una rissa. Si stanno menando uno stronzo e uno ancora più stronzo. Lauro, pochi chili, tutti di altezza, e pochi anni, tutti di esperienza, se ne sta da una parte a farsi i cazzi propri. A un certo punto viene ovviamente coinvolta più gente, tra cui alcuni tizi che conosce, ma che se la cavano bene, e poi all’improvviso arriva sto infame figlio della merda con una cresta rossa e due spalle larghe da sportivo. Arriva questo qui insomma, sigaretta in bocca, pantaloni strettissimi e un collare di borchie ancora più stretto, e porta _la pace_. Mette una mano sulla spalla di uno, l’altra sul petto dell’altro, e finisce tutto così. Non un dente sputato, non un pantalone strappato, nemmeno una bottiglia rotta.

Allora Lauro chiaramente si incazza e gli va contro a muso duro: come cazzo osa interrompergli lo spettacolo? Questo si gira a guardarlo… e gli sorride. Gli tende la mano e si presenta, Dodo, Doms, Sdonk, qualcosa. E così com’è sfumata la rissa sfuma pure la rabbia di Lauro, che lo guarda intontito e dieci minuti dopo stanno già limonando durissimo dietro un vicolo. Da quel momento non si sono più lasciati.

Adesso Edo ha i capelli blu e l’aria un po’ più seria. Saranno i vent’anni. Sto vecchio di merda, pensa Lauro mentre vorrebbe dargli il bacio più dolce del secolo. Invece continua a guardarlo e aspetta. Dalle finestre entrano le luci dei lampioni e delle ultime insegne, si sente qualche rumore ma principalmente quello dei loro respiri.

Alla fine Edoardo cede, si gira verso di lui e lo abbraccia. Quanto cazzo gli fa bene stare lì, addosso a lui, con la testa rannicchiata nell’incavo della spalla. Edo se lo trascina tutto sopra, tanto non pesa un cazzo, e lo stringe per un’eternità. Poi gli bacia la fronte e gli gratta la nuca, proprio come a un gatto.

E gli basterebbe pure, se non fosse che stasera si fa un po’ più schifo del solito e ha bisogno di ripulirsi dalle mani sconosciute che l’hanno toccato, dalla sborra altrui che l’ha sporcato, dall’odore di gente estranea, soldi e posti lerci. Perciò ha bisogno di farsi scopare, di lasciarsi andare alle labbra amorevoli dell’unica persona a cui tiene al mondo, al suo tocco delicato.

Un giorno avranno abbastanza soldi da permettersi una gita alla spa, e allora scoperanno come ricci in una gigantesca vasca idromassaggio assaggiandosi da capo a piedi, fino a lessarsi tutte le dita e svenire per il calore e l’umidità, e a quel punto qualcuno li massaggerà con dell’olio profumato e offrirà loro una tisana drenante al biancospino e saranno pronti per scopare di nuovo, poi un giretto in sauna, un’altra scopata e così via all’infinito.

Ma per ora Lauro è più che pronto ad accontentarsi del materasso per terra con le coperte pulciose, perché dentro c’è sempre Edo che lo prende in mano come se fosse di cristallo e se lo mette in bocca come il pranzo di un re. È da questo che gli comunica quanto bene gli vuole, dall’accortezza con cui lo strapazza e dall’amore che ci mette nel prendersi cura del suo corpo maltrattato da tutti gli altri, Lauro compreso.

Non parlano mai di queste cose a voce. Le parole le usano per punzecchiarsi, per battibeccare, per litigare, ma non per fare pace né tantomeno per comunicare decentemente. Per quello usano i gesti, i corpi, gli sguardi, che sono molto meno equivocabili. Sono _Enjoy the silence_ come filosofia di vita totale.

Quando finalmente gli entra dentro, Lauro può tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Gli lascia fare tutto, e Doms lo sa, perciò se lo tiene stretto e si muove in lui. Prima lento, pigro, poi sempre più forte, perché sa che Lauro vuole che lo apra in due, che lo sfondi e gli scacci via i brutti pensieri e lo faccia solo urlare, ma urlare di bene.

Quando viene è esilarante, vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere dalla leggerezza che lo attraversa come una scossa, finalmente un altro incubo è sparito. Finisce Edo con la bocca, perché lui sì, che lo vuole ingoiare.

***

Il giorno dopo sono con le loro migliori facce al Waitrose dietro il mercato. Niente trucco, niente creste, niente chiodi per non dare nell’occhio. Si sono fatti prestare dei trench da due amici messi un po’ meglio di loro e sembrano quasi delle brave persone. Devono cercare di confondersi il più possibile in mezzo ai ricconi del quartiere che comprano champagne e caviale per fare l’aperitivino con i compagni di golf sulla loro terrazza panoramica di merda, in mezzo alle casalinghe miliardarie che comprano le _essenziali_ candele alla malva per una pausa di relax nelle loro vasche da bagno di merda da quattro metri quadri, in mezzo a bambini di merda la cui prima parola è stata _Rotary_.

Il trucco è semplice: si riempiono due cestini, e mentre si fa passare sul nastro della cassa la roba dentro al primo (che conterrà solo cose di poco valore), il secondo, pieno di roba costosa ma senza antitaccheggio (di solito cibo), si striscia col piede fino a oltre gli allarmi, ben nascosto dagli occhi del cassiere. Una volta lì, si imbusta tutto insieme e si cammina velocemente, ma non correndo, verso l’uscita. Se si è in due è tutto molto più facile, e se si hanno delle tasche interne si possono rubare anche piccoli oggetti tipo cicche, bustine di tè, chicchi d’uva (Lauro va pazzo per la frutta).

In tutto spendono venti sterline (pure troppo, se chiedi a Edo), portandosi via tre sacchettate di roba. Valore della spesa: intorno alle quattrocento sterline. Americani coi coupon: spostateve tutti.

Dentro quei sacchetti c’è qualsiasi cosa, caviale, filetti di salmone coda nera, mango, avocado, kale, carpaccio di polpa di vitellone irlandese scelta, un’accurata selezione di biscottini e piccola pasticceria in scatola, due litri di birra triplo malto artigianale non filtrata bio, scatole di lapsang souchong platinum leaf, una mini di Veuve Clicquot, sapone di marsiglia liquido puro cento percento aromatizzato alla lavanda della Camargue, uova di quaglia selvatica del Sussex, cioccolatini belgi, una cazzo di candela da bagno relax alla malva e altra roba da ricchi di merda.

La fortuna li assiste e nessuno rompe loro i coglioni lungo il tragitto dalle casse a casa. Una volta rientrati, lasciano andare la tensione buttandosi per terra a ridere. Si mettono a fare la lotta, pomiciano un po’, e poi è ora di mangiare.

Lauro vorrebbe mettersi tutto quel cibo in bocca tutto insieme, vorrebbe divorare pure la busta. Ha un’ottima capacità di tenere a bada la fame, e meno male perché lui ha _sempre_ fame. Di vita, principalmente. Di attenzioni, d’amore, ma questo non lo ammetterà mai. Di sesso. E anche, tantissima, di cibo.

La frutta la mangia subito. Ne imbocca un po’ a Edo come un pascià alla sua odalisca, si mischiano i pezzi in bocca come macedonia in un bacio. Lauro vorrebbe già scopare, ma una cosa alla volta. Stappa la birra e ci innaffia salmone e avocado mentre Edo sbrana il carpaccio. Concludono con i cioccolatini e già saltano zip e bottoni perché tutto quel cibo è sessuale e non ne possono più.

Per una volta, il suo corpo gli porta una gioia incredibile, e chi è Lauro per rifiutarla? La sazietà è una sensazione che gli è così estranea, che le rarissime volte in cui riesce a provarla gli sembra di volare, piacevolmente appesantito, più in alto di quando fuma.

Legge la stessa scintilla negli occhi di Edo, che sorride come un beota, no, come il re di tutta la Beozia. Mentre lo guarda come uno scemo pazzo innamorato, Lauro non può fare altro che rispecchiare la stessa espressione, prima di lasciar cadere le palpebre che ormai pesano due tonnellate, e addormentarsi sbavandogli addosso.

***

Passa una dolce vecchietta col carrellino e il cappello in tinta col vestito (lillà). Si china, sorride a entrambi e gli lascia una sterlina. Ringraziano. Lauro si alza e va a pisciare; controlla se nei distributori lungo il tragitto sia rimasto del resto, o qualcosa di incastrato; ci guadagna una bottiglietta d’acqua e sei pence. Quando torna trova Edo impegnato a chiacchierare con un tizio col cane: ignora il tizio e accarezza il cane. Quello se ne va e non gli lascia nulla. Beh, grazie per un cazzo di niente, vorrebbe urlargli dietro, ma il cane scodinzola via così contento che lascia perdere.

“Sono annoiato come la merda,” annuncia invece.

“Sai che novità.”

Lauro sbuffa e non dice niente.

“Potresti, tipo, darmi una mano e farti una cantatina? Ti suono quello che ti pare.”

“Edo, lo sai che mi fa schifo cantare in pubblico,” si lagna come un moccioso dal dentista.

“Hai ragione, mi dimentico sempre che tu o a Wembley o niente,” Edo gli dà una spallata leggera per stuzzicarlo.

“Quanto mi hai rotto il cazzo... va bene dai, va bene. Attacca quello che cazzo ti pare, tanto farò schifo uguale.”

Edo sorride a ottanta denti e suona Bob Dylan.

Gli studenti di fretta, le persone d’affari e le famiglie con bambini non si fermano mai. _Mai_. È una specie di regola, di legge della fisica delle stazioni. King’s Cross è pieno quasi solo di persone così, più un sacco di sbirri, e quelli devi sperare che non si fermino davanti a te perché sennò tocca correre. Per fortuna ci sono anche tanti turisti, che però per loro stessa natura sono imprevedibili, sporchi e maleducati, del tipo che non sai mai se ti lanceranno una moneta o un bicchiere vuoto (quando va bene).

Quando si rompono il cazzo di stare lì fermi a suonarsela, hanno totalizzato un centinaio di sterline. Lauro lo sa, lo _sa_ che Edo vorrebbe dirgli _te l’avevo detto, che a King’s Cross si guadagna meglio_ , lo sente vibrare dalla voglia di rinfacciarglielo, ma lo stronzo non lo fa, perché così è pure moralmente superiore. Stronzo al quadrato.

Gli tira un pugno leggero sul braccio e affonda la faccia tra il collo e la spalla per nascondere il sorriso che gli sta spuntando. La vita di merda che fanno gli fa schifo, ma senza Edo sarebbe veramente insostenibile. 

Si stanno alzando per andarsene quando si avvicina un pulotto dall’aria poco amichevole. Non si devono nemmeno guardare in faccia, “porcoddio, corri!”

Stanno sputando i polmoni su per le infinite scale mobili a due a due, ma Lauro, con l’ultimo millimetro cubo d’aria che gli rimane, glielo deve dire, fosse l’ultima cosa che fa prima di schiattare per asfissia:

“Ha ha, te l’avevo detto che a King’s Cross c’erano troppi sbirri!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Graphics] Tramps like us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605957) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p)




End file.
